A Shopping Trip Like No Other
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: It's just like the title saids it is "A Shopping Trip Like No Other"
1. Early Morning

**Shopping Trip Like No Other**

**Disclaimer-I don't own bleach, but I can always dream can't I **

_**Chapter one**_

**Early morning**

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled from the kitchen of the Kurosaki household.

"What?" Ichigo asked, a moment later as he stumbled down the stairs, half asleep and into the kitchen, where Rukia was pacing back and forward. "Is there are another Hollow; just give me a minute" he said as he turned around to quickly head back up the stairs._ "__Damn__ hollows, you can't get any sleep around here without one showing up"_ he thought to himself as he stretched his arms into the air.

"There's no Hollow, Baka" Rukia said as she sat down on the chair, and folded her arms across her chest.

"Then why the hell are you calling me at this hour in the morning?" a frustrated Ichigo asked while letting a huge yawn out, than he stared at the petite girl wondering what could be so important that it could not wait until later.

"I going shopping this afternoon and I need your help!" Rukia said with a smile breaking across her face.

Ever since staying in the world of the living, Rukia has been amazed that there are so many different and massive shops here, compared to the Soul Society, where there are only limited places to buy things and one the shopping centers in the world of the living is double the size of the shops in the soul society.

"Shopping? No way in hell!" Ichigo said as he walk slowly for the stairs to go back to his bed and get some sleep like any normal teenager his age would being doing at six thirty in the morning, also sleeping made him forget about that there is a war coming. _"That's what she wanted me for shopping"_ Ichigo thought as he grabbed the railing of the stairs.

"Why not then? It's not like you are doing anything useful today!" Rukia explained angrily. She was right though, he did have nothing to do today unless a hollow showed up, but Renji is still staying at Hat and clogs so he would not mind taking care of it, if she asked him nicely.

"I do have something important to do today and it is called sleep and eat and sleep so more!" Ichigo replied tiredly, as he started to walk slowly up the stairs to go back to his room to go back to sleep. "Anyway until a hollow shows up" He thought bitterly.

"GO-OD MOR-NING ICH-IGO!" his father sang loudly, from the top of the stairs before leaping and heading for his only son with good morning kick. Ichigo dodged his father's attack easily. Isshin hit the ground and then got up quickly and congratulated his son for dodging his surprise attack, but not a moment later, Ichigo punched his child like father in the face.

"It is six thirty in the bloody morning and no normal father, would be attacking their son, when they are half asleep, wait scrap that, no father would attack their son full stop" Ichigo yelled at his father, who was now holding his right hand, to his sore red face.

"Looks like there is nothing more to teach you my son" Isshin said to a pissed off Ichigo.

"You say that every time" The substitute soul reaper yelled and was going to punch his father again.

"Good morning Isshin" Rukia interrupted, which stopped Ichigo from punching his strange father

"Ah good morning Rukia-Chan" Isshin said with a smile, and hurried over to the kitchen counter to get away from his son."What has you up this early?" He asked and then looked over at his son who now thrown himself onto the couch.

"I need Ichigo to go shopping with me this afternoon, to help me get presents for everyone for Christmas" she replied and gave him a small smile.

A big smile came across Isshin's face. "Shopping!" he said joyfully, as he was nearly dancing over to his only son. "Well son, I'm proud of you going shopping with a girl that is not your one of your sisters" he said, as he gave his son a light nudged in the head.

"I'm not going shopping with Rukia!" Ichigo said tiredly, as he hit his father's hand away from him.

"What!" Isshin shirked. "Son you can't let poor innocent Rukia go on her own, be a man" he whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Dad but-" Ichigo protested, but was interrupted, by his father.

"No buts, you have to go and anyway you can't expect her to carry all the bags on her own, can you? And, because it is Christmas, you don't know who is around, someone could mug her or…"

"Ok, fine I will go if you just shut the hell up, but I'm going back to bed" Ichigo said as he got up from the couch. "And God help me, if someone disturbs me" Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

"Thanks Ichigo" Rukia said with a very satisfied look on her face, as if she knew Isshin would make him ago.

"Hmm" was all Ichigo said, as he dragged himself back up the stairs, to go back to the land of the sleep! _"Seriously shopping, there are so many other things; I could be doing with my time then that, now I wish it was a hollow_"

_"My boy is growing up so fast_" Isshin thought happily, as he watched his son go up the stairs, then looked over at Rukia and gave her another smile. "Do you want some breakfast Rukia-Chan you will need energy for your date this afternoon"

"No you got it all wrong, it is not a date he is just going to help me that's all" Rukia said embarrassingly and turned her head to try and hid the blush creeping onto her face.

"Of course, it's not" Isshin said sarcastly, before heading to the fridge to get them both something to eat. _"My boy is going on his first date and a pretty girl at that" _Isshin thought to himself.

Ichigo barged into his room and planked, himself on his bed and in matter of seconds, after his head hit the pillow he was fast asleep, dreaming of the days before, everything changed.

**Now it is over to you, so please review and I will update when I get 5 reviews.  
**

**I would be grateful if you could send me any idea's you had, about what could happen next, I have an idea, but I need to hear a few other's before I finish it.**


	2. Shopping!

**Disclaimer-**I don't own bleach or any of the characters, if I did Bleach would be messed up with pixies and fairies.

* * *

**_Chapter two_**

**Shopping!**

After Rukia dragged him downstairs at six o'clock in the morning just to tell him that she wanted to go shopping _later_, Ichigo decided to drag his tired ass back up to bed. So here he was, half eleven and Ichigo was fast asleep in his bed, that was until his idiotic father barged into his bedroom. "Rise and shine my boy!" he yelled with pride and joy in his voice, "You have a date soon~ " Isshin sang happily, as he practically danced over to his sons bed…but that was before Ichigo punched him in the face.

"IT IS NOT A DATE!" he yelled as he grew more frustrated with his fathers' childish attitude

Isshin got up and brushed himself off, like nothing had happened "Fine," he half muttered, half laugh "whatever you say Ichigo. I just came up to say get ready for your '_non-date'_ with Rukia" Isshin raised an eyebrow before adding "Just to let you know, you're leaving in half an hour" And on that note he turned around and walked out the door of his sons (soon to be a man) room.

Ichigo reluctantly got up dressed himself and headed down stairs where he was greeted by his giddy father and his petite friend Rukia.

"Morning~" Rukia greeted almost too happily as she gave Ichigo one of her famous 'school girl smiles'

Ichigo, who was still half asleep grunted in response…which of course cause another emotionally response from Isshin.

"IS THAT ANYWAY TO TALK TO LA~OUMPF!!"

Isshin was sent flying across the room and smacked right into the wall.

Ichigo then walked calmly to the fridge, poured himself some orange juice and pretended like nothing even happened. "Alright" he muttered, placing the empty glass on the counter, "Let's go Rukia, before I do something I regret"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Let's go to that one next!" Rukia squealed excitedly as she run into another shop in the large shopping mall. Ichigo groaned _"Not another one"_ he thought, _"I don't think I will be able to carry anymore of these dam bags"_

He was truly a sight to behold. Never has anyone seen a boy carry so much bags full of…god Ichigo didn't even know what was in those dreaded bags. He flinched at the thought of Rukia buying everything with a dammed rabbit on it. _"Damm her" _he thought as he almost dropped one of Rukias' precious bag _"I can't take this anymore"_

"Ichigo!"

When he turned his head he saw Rukia running towards him with another load of bags in her hand, "Here you go" she smiled as she started to hang the new bags off Ichigos arms "There's just a few more shops I need to go to before we leave"

"A _few _more?" Ichigo groaned, "We've been to nearly every store in this damm shopping mall….Can we just go home already"

"Baka!" she clipped him on the back of the head, "That's not how a man should act on a date!"

Thank god Ichigo was good a balancing stuff because if he wasn't he would of dropped everything that Rukia made him carry and who knows' what the _Kuicki_ member would do to him if he did.

"A d-date?" he stammered, "Who the hell said this was a date"

"Who do you think" she smiled.

"_Damm him!" _Ichigo gritted his teeth as the thought of his goofy father entered his mind, _"When I get home I really am going to kill him"_

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Ichigo?"

"Hmmmm?" Ichigo hummed as he came out of his wondrous daydream of him finally finishing off his father once and for all, "W-what?" Ichigo couldn't help but feel embarrassed, and he was sure his face was flustered and blushing.

"Come on" she pointed to an shop, "Just one more and we can go, Okay?"

Ichigo nodded, "S-sure"

And with that, the petite girl ran over to the other shop, leaving Ichigo with all her bags, and a lot of thinking to do as she tried to stop himself from blushing. "_D-date? How could he tell her this is a date! What am I going to do!_"

A sudden thought came into the strawberries mind…_"Oh god! What if she is expecting me to kiss her!" _At that point Ichigo actually let out a small gasp…oh no! He wasn't prepared for this at all! What if she leans in and he pushes her away…wouldn't that hurt her feelings? That would be the last thing he wanted to do. Ichigo began to grow frustrated.

On the other hand…somewhere in the back of his mind, it was telling him that kissing Rukia _didn't _sound _that _bad. She wasn't ugly that's for sure, infact, she was one of the most beautiful women Ichigo had ever laid eyes on.

Maybe kissing Rukia wasn't such a bad idea.

"_Damm you teenage hormones!"_ he cursed.

"Okay let's go!"

Ichigo jumped, "Don't sneak up on me like that" he yelled. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize she was there.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It was getting late, so Ichigo and Rukia decided to take the shortcut back to the house through the park (that and so no one can see Ichigo carrying all of Rukias' shopping)

There was so many bags that Ichigo could not see his feet, so he didn't notice the rock that cause him to trip and fall over nor did he realize that he reached out to grab something to stop himself from falling and that something was Rukia.

They both landed with an oomph as all the bags Ichigo had co carefully balanced for the entire day came crashing down around them. It wasn't till then that Ichigo realized that he had dragged Rukia down with him, and that she was now lying on top of him which caused him to blush insanely.

Rukia on the other hand was still dazzled. One minute she was walking peacefully and the next she was laying on top of Ichigo in a rather suggestive manor. The thing that most disturbed her most is that she didn't mind.

"Ummm Rukia?"

His voice brought her back to her senses and she looked at him. "Y-yea?" she asked, her voice a little bit shaky. She then looked at him closely, _"Is he…is he blushing?" _she thought.

"Can you get off me?"

Ichigo cursed himself, he didn't really want her to get up. He wanted her to stay there…which only caused him to blush even more.

And before she knew it Rukia replied with a simple "No" which shocked her let alone Ichigo.

"W-what?"

"This is a date, right?" she asked

Ichigo raised an eyebrow "So I've heard" he muttered.

"So" she said, leaning in closer, "end it like one"

And with that she pressed her lips against his, she could feel his body beneath her stiffen but after a short time he relaxed and actually leaned into the kiss himself. Her lips were soft against his as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Ichigo parted his mouth to ask her for entry which she aloud. Their tongues battled each other and in the end no one won.

When the two of them ran out of air they parted, a little out of breath.

"I wasn't expecting that" Ichigo said, a little flustered.

"Mhmmm me either" Rukia smiled.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

What the two love birds did not notice was that at that moment they were being watched. "That's my boy" Isshin said quietly as there were tears of joy running down his face.

* * *

**I would like to thank my best friend Jenna (xoxInnerHollowxox- You should check out her stories are EPIC there is a link on my page) because if it wasn't for her this chapter would not have gone up*hugs***


End file.
